The invention relates to a shifting device and to a hand power tool.
It has already been proposed that a percussion drill be equipped with a shifting device, which includes a first shifting element that meshes with a gear-changing mechanism of the percussion drill. The shifting device includes a user-operation element, rotatably supported in a housing of the percussion drill, with a peglike converter element, located eccentrically on the user-operation element and protruding into the interior of the housing, for converting a rotary motion of the user-operation element into a displacement of the first shifting element in a first direction. The first shifting element cooperates with a shifting fork by way of which a gear change of the gear-changing mechanism can be tripped. The percussion drill further includes a second shifting element, which may be embodied for instance for shifting a percussion mechanism of the percussion drill on and off, or as an on/off switch. The first shifting element and the second shifting element must be actuated separately from one another and are each associated with a separate user-operation element.